Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device including a plurality of memory cells and a method of operating the same.
As the degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device increases, memory cell size decreases and space between memory cells narrows. As a result, cell current reduces and operational characteristics of the semiconductor memory device deteriorate.
Accordingly, a method of enhancing the operational characteristics of the semiconductor memory device has been required.